


Afraid To Fall

by Purple_Pixie143



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Pixie143/pseuds/Purple_Pixie143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you afraid of Liam?" Zayn's soft voice asked.</p><p>"I'm afraid to fall," Liam answered, his eyes lowered, avoiding Zayn's gaze.</p><p>Zayn made a soft sound and tilted Liam's chin up with his fingers, his eyes peering deep into Liam's very soul.</p><p>"I'll catch you," he said, "I won't let you fall."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid To Fall

_ **Afraid To Fall** _

 

"Daddy wake up!" three year old Penelope Payne demanded loudly, as she bounced on her father's stomach. 

Twenty-three year old Liam groaned and reached blindly to stop the assault on his body, "Pumpkin, what has daddy said about jumping on people?" he asked opening one eye to look at his daughter. 

The little darling sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, "Um, it's not very nice?" 

Liam nodded, "Exactly, and what do you think happens to naughty girls?" 

It was a regular game played between the two and the little girl started giggling before Liam sat up quickly and wrapped her in his arms, growling like a wild bear. 

"Daddy it tickles!" she squealed as he rubbed his scruff against her soft skin. 

"Serves you right, waking a bear from his nap." 

The two played for a few minutes before Liam finally relented and lay back against his pillows, clutching her closely to his chest. 

"Miss Sue said it's time to get up or else I'll be late for school," Penelope said planting a kiss on her father's cheek.

It was her first day of pre-school and she had been excited all summer long, so Liam wasn't surprised by her enthusiasm. 

"We still have time don't we?" he asked with a yawn. 

"Not as much as you'd like to think," a voice from the doorway said. 

Liam smiled at his housekeeper/nanny, "Morning Miss Sue." 

"Get your lazy bum up before Little Miss is late on her first day," the matronly woman said, but her twinkling eyes revealed that she wasn't as annoyed as she was pretending to be. 

"Such a drill sergeant," Liam grumbled playfully before blowing in his daughter's neck, earning giggles and squeals from the child. "Well you heard the boss Pen, let's get up and get a move on."

"I already eated my breakfast daddy," the three year old said proudly.

"Already _ate_ ," Liam corrected. 

"Yes daddy," she said her face screwed in annoyance, "I already told you that."

Miss Sue hid a laugh behind a cough, "Come on Little Miss, let's let daddy get ready shall we?"

Penelope hopped off the bed and let the woman lead her out of the room, Liam could hear her chattering happily as they moved away.

He groaned and wiped the back of his hands over his eyes, his body didn't feel like moving out of the bed.

It had been a rough month for him and he was ready for a well deserved vacation, whenever that might be. Getting Penelope ready for school had been a chore in itself and he tipped his hats to single mothers or mothers in a whole because it was definitely  _not_ an easy job. Uniforms, coloring books and a whole set of other crazy things she would need in her new class, had to be found and approved by the little munchkin before hand. 

Of course her newest craze Olaf, the talking snowman from the Disney movie _Frozen,_ had to have his face plastered on everything that was bought. 

It had driven him crazy, but he did it anyway; anything to see her smile. 

"You're over compensating mate," his long time friend Niall had said.  "She doesn't need you to cater to her every whim ya know?" 

"It's not that Ni," he had said. "I just want her to have the best." 

Niall had given him a knowing look, "You'll have to learn to say 'No' to her at some point." 

He knew that, and he understood where Niall was coming from, but it was so difficult sometimes. 

He just wanted his baby to be happy, even more especially since she didn't have a very happy beginning. 

With a heavy sigh, he finally rolled over and climbed out of his bed. He knew that if he didn't turn up outside in fifteen minutes or less, he would have two very upset females to deal with; it wasn't worth the hassle. 

**++**

Liam didn't realize how anxious he really was about Penelope's first day until the pulled in to the school yard. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked turning to his daughter after he shut off the engine. 

"Daddy, I'm a big girl now, and big girls go to school," she said, her little face so serious. 

Liam chuckled, "Yes you are, I just want to make sure. We could always hold off another year if you'd like." 

Penelope pouted her lips, "Daddy, I'm not ascared, but it's okay if  _you_ are. Are you ascared daddy?" 

Liam was torn between laughing and crying at his daughter's words. 

He was  _terrified._

"I'll try not to be since you're not," he replied just as solemnly as she asked. 

"Good," she said. "Now let's go!" she demanded squirming in her booster seat. 

Liam got out of the car and unbuckled her before leading them inside the building, which was full of other new children and wary parents. 

"Daddy?" Penelope whispered as she tugged on his hand. 

"Yes Pumpkin?" he replied stopping to look down at her. 

"I don't want you to cry," she said, her eyes wide. "It would embar..." she faltered and looked up at her father expectantly. 

"Embarrass you?" Liam asked, biting his jaw to stop the laugh from escaping. 

"Yes, yes daddy. You would  _emb-embarrass_ me," she stumbled over the word. 

"I'll cry when I get home, how's that then?" he asked resuming the walk to her classroom.

She shrugged, "If I'm to be fair, I guess that's alright." 

"I really have to limit your time with Louis," Liam said shaking his head with a laugh. 

"Uncle Louis is funny," Penelope giggled. "I love him." 

"And what about me?" Liam said feigning shock.

"Silly daddy," his daughter said with a giggle. "I love you bestest." 

"Good, because I love you bestest too," he said lifting her into his arms and raining kisses on her face. 

They had reached the classroom and Liam found himself surrounded mostly by mums dropping off their children, many of them smiled at him and he returned their smiles graciously. The teacher for the class, Ms. Edwards greeted them with a bright smile that matched her bright purple hair. Liam was a bit taken aback but he noticed that she was smiling and getting the children at ease as they filtered into the room. She was extremely gentle with the few that were crying up a storm. 

"Daddy, you can put me down now," Penelope said tugging on the collar of his jacket. 

The teacher took that time to come up to him and introduce her self, "Hello, my name is Perrie Edwards, I'll be your daughter's teacher for the next year. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Payne." 

"Liam, and it's a pleasure to meet you as well Ms. Edwards, I'm sure Penelope here will have a great time in your class," he said putting his daughter down. 

"Your hair is pretty," Penelope said, looking up at her teacher. 

Perrie laughed, "Thank you. Yours is very pretty as well. Did you do it yourself?" 

Penelope laughed, "No, I can't do my own hair yet," she said. "Miss Sue did it, because daddy always gets it tangled up." 

Liam flushed at his daughter's words but didn't say anything. 

Perrie leaned over and whispered conspiratorially, "Daddy's are not all that good at doing hair. My dad used to get mine all tangled too." 

The little girl's eyes widened, "Really?" she whispered in awe. 

Perrie nodded, "I'll tell you the story later, now tell daddy good bye and come meet some of your new friends." 

Penelope took her lunch bag from Liam and tugged his hand, he bent over and kissed her cheek, "I'll be here to collect you at three alright?" 

She nodded and threw her arms around his neck, "Don't miss me too much daddy," she said before kissing his cheek and skipping into the classroom. 

"First days are always hardest for most parents," Perrie said then smiling at him, "You can come a little earlier if you'd like." 

"Thanks," Liam said. "It's just...I don't know what I'll do without her yeah?" 

Perrie patted his arm, "It'll get better and just think of all the things you can do while she's here." 

Liam nodded knowing that the teacher was right, still didn't stop his heart from clenching. Penelope was still his baby and he was finding it very hard to let her go. "Thank you again Ms. Edwards and be sure to call me if anything goes wrong, if she wants to come home...anything." 

"I'll call if there's an emergency Mr. Payne, try to enjoy your day alright?" she said and with a wave she was gone, going into the classroom to greet her new students. 

Liam stood there another five minutes until it was just him and two other mothers standing there. 

"First time dad?" one of them asked. 

He nodded, "Yeah. Am I supposed to feel this way?" 

The woman smiled kindly and squeezed his arm, "Yes, but it  _will_ get better. And just think how happy she's going to be."

Liam nodded and finally started to turn away from the door, making his way out of the building. 

As soon as he sat in the car he dialed Niall's number, "Are you awake?" he asked when the other end picked up. 

"Good morning to you too," Niall said cheerfully. "Yes, I'm awake and yes Tommo is already here so you can come over so we can make fun at you while you cry over Penny's first day." 

"Is that Leemo?" he heard Louis in the background. "Tell him I have wine and icecream." 

"And we can watch  _Titanic_!" Niall chortled gleefully. 

"I hate you," Liam said. "I'll be there in twenty minutes." 

His friends were proper arseholes but he wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. 

**++**

After the first day, things got easier for Liam. Penelope  _loved_ Ms. Edwards and everything the woman said was treated as though the Queen herself ordained it. She came home with all sorts of new topics that sometimes stunted Liam. When she came home and explained to him the benefits of yoga and attempted to teach him how to do it, he called Louis flustered. 

"What the hell are they teaching  _three_ year old children these days?"

Louis had laughed, "Teaching them to broaden their horizons from a young age, good on them." 

"Who taught you yoga?" Liam questioned Penelope as they ate their dinner.

"Ms. Perrie's friend Uncle Harry," she said chewing her meat ball. "His hair is very curly and Julia said he's handsome, but I think he's rather pretty for a boy." 

Liam's mouth hung open in shock, and he couldn't decide if it were the fact that this Harry person seemed a bit odd or the fact that his three year old and her friend knew the meaning of someone being handsome or  _too pretty for a boy._

 _Were they seriously allowing this man to teach yoga to a group of toddlers?_ He was completely baffled by this until he met  _Uncle_ Harry himself, actually the meeting left him feeling slightly  _more_ baffled. Harry was a young man, close to his age he assumed and he was very hippie-ish. His wild curls were usually held back by some silky head rag and his jeans were skin tight and Liam found himself wondering how was Harry capable of even _breathing_ in them further more being all bendy. Anything that Harry deemed important enough to say, was said in a slow raspy drawl, that commanded your attention even if he were talking about spawning salmon so the bears could eat heartier. 

He had come to collect Penelope a bit earlier because they had a dinner date with his parents, when he encountered the yoga lesson. 

"Now reach tall, like a tree branch would," Harry instructed, showing the children the pose, and Liam watched enthralled as they all mimicked Harry's stance perfectly. 

Harry smiled at them, "Good, you all make such lovely trees." 

Titters and giggles filled the room as the children enjoyed their banter. 

"Now let's shift from a tree into a beautiful butterfly," Harry said, and pretty soon he and the children had taken a seat on their mats, soles of their feet pressed together, their hands grasping their ankles tightly. 

"What shall we be next Uncle Harry?" a little boy with blonde curls asked. 

Harry pretended to ponder this for a while before answering, "I don't know Samuel, what do  _you_ think we should be?" 

"I think we should be a fish!" a little girl with chubby cheeks and shiny green eyes piped up.

"That's a great idea Selena, but it wasn't your turn. Apologize to Sammy for interrupting him," Harry said, softly but firmly. 

The little girl batted her eyes and turned to the boy, "I'm sorry Sammy." 

"It's okay," Sammy said. "Being a fish is cool." 

Conflict averted. Liam was impressed and wished that he were as cool as Harry seemed. 

After their final stretches, Harry unfolded himself from the ground and offered his hand to Liam. "Hello, I'm Harry and you must be Penny's daddy."

"Yes, I'm Liam and it's finally nice to put a face to the name. Penny talks about you constantly." 

Harry laughed, well more giggled than anything, "I hope it's only good things you hear." 

"She thinks you're a god among men mate," Liam said with a chuckle. 

"She's pretty swell herself," Harry said. "It was nice meeting you." 

Liam had nodded and replied in a like manner before scooping Penelope, who had made her way to him with her bags, into his arms. "Did you have a good day Pumpkin?"

"The best!" she chirped, her cheeks flushed. "And tomorrow we're doing art, with a real life artist." 

"That sounds like fun," Liam said kissing her cheeks. "What do you feel like for dinner?" 

"Can we have something healthy?" she asked, her little nose scrunching up the same way his did. "Harry says that we should treat our bodies with respect and show it we love it by being healthy." 

"Harry said that did he?" Liam asked shaking his head. 

"Yup," she said, popping her 'p' and grinning at her father. 

Thanks to Harry he spent the next three weeks eating salads and drinking fruit smoothies. 

Liam got used to Harry, and things that Penelope would report back to him via something that  _Harry_ said. It was her slight obsession about their 'real life artist', that garnered his concern. 

"He is so pretty daddy!" Penelope gushed. "Not pretty like Harry, but like...like Aladdin!" she exclaimed in triumph at finding the perfect way to describe this person. 

"Who's prettier than Harry?" Louis asked before Liam could. They were all over at Niall's for pizza and karaoke night and Louis and Penelope were coloring while Liam and Niall fooled around with their guitars.

"And who is Harry?" Louis continued, poking the little girl's side playfully. 

"He's my yoga teacher," she said matter-of-factly.  "And Zen's an  _artist."_

"What kinda name is  _Zen_?" Niall asked.

"He's a muslin and he draws really well," Penelope said turning her nose up at Niall because he dared to insult the  _great Zen._ Louis laughed loudly, muttering about how they were corrupting his god-daughter. 

"I'm sorry Penny," Niall said, his face grave. "I didn't mean to offend Master Zen." 

Penelope rolled her eyes and pouted, "He's not a  _master_ Uncle Niall, he's just Zen. And Ms. Perrie said that one day she hopes Zen finds a boy as pretty as he is and fall in love and live happily ever after, you know? Like Anna and Christoff do."

Liam nearly coughed when she said that but nearly choked at her next comment, "I think you're as pretty as Zen daddy. Maybe you could meet him and fall in love with him." 

The room was quiet for a few brief moments before Niall and Louis started hooting and high-fiving each other. 

"Liam, I always knew you were pretty!" Louis said laughing wildly. 

"Makes me feel like proper shite!" Niall cackled.

"Niall!" Liam said sharply. "Watch your words mate." 

"Daddy?" Penelope said when things had quieted down. "Does it hurt to fall in love?" 

Liam didn't know how to answer her question, so he swiftly changed the subject by making a show about the picture she was drawing with Louis. He didn't want to tell his daughter that,  _yes,_ it  _did_ hurt to fall in love. It would be even harder to tell her how he knew that it hurt, and he started to think about how he had fallen in love with Danielle. They were both young and foolish, living giddily and loving freely. And then she got pregnant, and everything changed. Danielle didn't want to be a mother, she wanted to focus on her career and didn't have children slotted into any of her future plans. Liam had begged her to keep the baby, he would give anything if she would. He thought things would get better through out the pregnancy, believing that her initial reaction was just something all women went through as their body changed, but they didn't. If anything, they got worse and as the time drew closer to the birth, Danielle got more agitated and at every possible thing. 

When Penelope was born, Danielle refused to touch her. Liam had been the one to choose their daughter's name, he had been the one to rock her to sleep that first night alive and he was the one who had to take her home alone when her mother disappeared the night before she was due to be released from the hospital. It had been hard on a younger Liam, who had just secured a job as a sound engineer at one of the most prestigious recording studios. He now had to learn to balance work and taking care of a newborn baby. His family were a great help and he didn't know what he would've ever done without them.

He didn't want to jade his daughter by telling her the harsh truth about love. 

He couldn't. 

From that moment on, Liam tried to keep the conversations about school they had away from Zen, and he was grateful that art seemed to be a during the day activity, so he would never have to run into the man at any given time. Penelope still asked from time time about love and voiced her constant opinion that he was as pretty as Zen and would be perfect for him, and how happy it would make Ms. Edwards. 

"And I want Ms. Edwards to be happy  _all_ the time daddy!" 

**++**

 

_It was on a windy autumn Saturday morning that Liam's whole life changed._

_That was the morning that he met Zayn._

He and Penelope were on their way to the park to feed the ducks. It had become somewhat of a weekend ritual for them. It gave Penelope a chance to have some fun in the fresh air, instead of cooped up inside her room full of toys; and it gave Liam the chance to get in some father/daughter bonding. They both enjoyed the activity and would even take time out to take silly photos so that he could upload to his Instagram. Usually they went straight to the park to avoid being trampled by busy commuters, but this morning in particular Liam had skipped a homemade breakfast in lieu of getting a treat at the park. 

There was a nice little cafe that served the best hot chocolate this side of town and had a variety of treats to snack on. Liam and Penelope walked into the shop, both pausing to inhale the warm scent of chocolate and coffee blended into one delicious aroma. Liam lifted Penelope onto his hip and made his way to the display set up. 

"What would you like Pumpkin?" he asked.

"Cho-col-ate cake!" she said without hesitation. "And hot cho-co-late." 

"You're going to turn into a chocolate monster," Liam joked tweaking her nose. 

He made their order and was standing waiting when Penelope started slapping his shoulder excitedly, "Put me down daddy," she said urgently. 

"What? Why?" he asked trying to still her squirming body.

" _Daddy!"_ she said, her voice rising in pitch. 

Liam put her down and watched, bewildered, as she ran across the cafe calling someone's name. 

Liam followed her at a small distance and started when he came in view of who she she had ran to. Sitting there with a smile, a mile wide on her face, was Ms. Edwards. 

"Ms. Edwards!" Liam said. 

"Come now Liam, it's  Saturday and we're not at the school, call me Perrie," the quirky woman said with a laugh. 

"Hello Perrie," Liam said feeling his cheeks heat up momentarily. 

"Daddy! Look, it's Zen!" Penelope cried excitedly tugging on the man, who I had just noticed, who was sitting with Perrie's shirt.

He  turned around to see who  _Zen_ was and was for the first time in his life, Liam was rendered speechless. Sitting there before him was  _not_ a mere mortal, no, this man seemed to be carved from the stone  _gods_ were made from. This man was _beautiful!_ Liam's entire mouth had gone dry and he didn't think he was still breathing. 

"Liam, this is  _Zayn_ ," Perrie was saying when he finally regained consciousness. "He's my best friend in the whole world and he's the one who comes in sometimes to do Arts and Crafts with the children." 

_Zayn. His name was Zayn._

"Hello  _Lee-yum,_ " he said, in his strong Bradford accent. 

Never before had someone saying his name caused his heart to leap in his chest, when he heard Zayn say his name. 

"H-hello," he tripped over his words. 

"I've heard so many things about yeh," Zayn said with a smile.

Liam nodded, "I've heard things," he paused to cough nervously. "I've heard things about you as well."

Zayn didn't reply, just offered him a smile. 

"Why don't you two join us?" Perrie asked. 

Liam started to decline, "Oh no, we couldn't possibly barge into your..." 

"Please daddy? It'll be so much fun to spend time with  _Zen!"_ Penelope cried, tugging at the leg of his pants. 

"It's no intrusion at all," Perrie said as Zayn made space for Penelope to sit next to him. 

"Well if it really is no problem," Liam said warily. 

"None at all, go get your order and come back," Perrie said, "It's so nice to make new friends, and I have a feeling we're all going to become such great friends." 

 Liam nodded at her and went to collect the order and made his way back to the table. He squeezed in beside Perrie and sorted out Penelope's cake before he dealt with his. The conversation picked up a bit, mostly between Zayn and Penelope. He and Perrie just observed them quietly as the pair got engrossed in a picture Zayn was drawing on a tissue for Penelope.

Once or twice their eyes met and Liam felt that breathless feeling all over again, and he was scared because he had never felt this way about another man before; he hadn't felt this way about any  _female_ either. Ever since he had his experience of love, it had left him with a bitter taste in his mouth and he had unconsciously turned off his brain towards anything that remotely led to having feelings for anyone of that magnitude. The last time he had gone on a date, it ended disastrously, and that was when Penelope was one and half years old; he hadn't been on any dates since then.

"What do you do  _Lee-yum?_ " Zayn asked, blinking his eyes up at Liam. 

"I'm a-a," Liam found himself stammering. "A sound engineer." 

"Wicked," Zayn said with a smile, his tongue pressed up against his teeth. 

 _Gorgeous,_ Liam thought and then tried to steer his mind from that thought pattern. 

"We're going to feed the ducks!" Penelope announced.

"That sounds like fun," Perrie said leaning forward and clapping her hands. "Would you mind terribly if we joined you?" she asked Liam.

_What? How did that happen? No! I don't want you to join us._

"It's not a bother," he said instead. 

"Wonderful!" Perrie said. "Zayn could draw the ducks or something. He always finds  _something_ to draw," she said it as if it were an annoyance to her, but the pride in her voice was undeniable. The little group finished up their meals and then made their way into the park. Penelope had dragged Perrie along ahead of them, showing her every tree in the vicinity, telling her how she couldn't wait to show Harry her new tree poses; leaving Liam alone with Zayn. 

Zayn with the olive skin and inky black hair that fell into his face with every step; Zayn who  _did_ indeed look like Aladdin, and  _was_ just as beautiful as Penelope had said. 

"If you take a picture, it'll last longer," Liam heard and he blinked, his eyes regaining focus on a smiling Zayn.

"What?" he asked, confused. 

Zayn shook his head and laughed softly, "You were staring at me, well, at least I  _thought_ you were, but it seems you were actually quite far away."

Liam flushed, "I was thinking," he said averting his gaze as they continued walking.

"Hmm," Zayn said and they drifted off into a comfortable silence. 

When they caught up with Perrie and Penelope, the two females had started feeding the ducks and running around kicking up the leaves that had fallen off the trees. Zayn immediately sat down and started sketching away in his drawing pad. When they were leaving, Penelope waving wildly as they went in opposite directions, the picture Zayn had sketched, clutched tightly between her tiny fingers; Liam vowed to avoid Zayn like the plague. 

But fate, it seemed, had a very healthy sense of humor. 

**++**

The class had career day, and the children were expected to bring along their parents, so they could talk about the various jobs everyone had. Penelope invited her Uncle Niall, and Liam because, as she said, "Everyone else is bringing two people. I don't have a mummy to bring, so why not Uncle Niall?" 

Niall, even though he laughed at the reasoning, promised that he would be there.

Niall and Liam were sat at the back of the class when Zayn and Harry arrived; they immediately caught Niall's attention. 

"Jaysus Li!" he hissed quietly. " _That's_ Zayn and  _Harry?"_

Liam looked up, nodded and quickly looked back down before Zayn could spot him. However, it seemed that Fate was out to get him, because  _Harry_ was the one who noticed  _Niall_ and made his way over for introductions. It became evident that Niall and Harry only had eyes for each other and soon pushed Zayn and Liam out of the conversation. 

"Looks like we're going to have a wedding," Zayn said with a laugh, motioning towards Harry and Niall with his head. 

Liam glanced over at his friend and the strange yoga instructor, Zayn might have a point. He had never seen Niall so taken with a person so quickly. 

"You might be right," he laughed. 

Their conversation was cut short when Perrie introduced Zayn to the class, and Liam like the children, found himself enthralled as Zayn spoke to them and showed them his art.

He had a good time, teaming with Niall to show them about the music world and was most thrilled with Penelope's proud smile.

"Harry gave me two tickets to an art show Zayn is going to be featured at," Niall said as they drove home. "You're coming with." 

Liam had no say in the matter and he knew that arguing with Niall would be pointless. Niall was the type of person to go after what he wanted, and what he wanted was Harry. Louis agreed to keep Penelope as Miss Sue had already gone home for the day, only because it was time for Liam to fall in love, and it didn't help that Penelope encouraged that plan. 

"I'd have the two most prettiest daddies," she whispered loudly to Louis. 

"Yes you would, and the most handsome uncle," Louis said sending a wink in Liam's direction. 

Turned out that it would be the first of many dates Liam would find himself on with Zayn. 

**++**

Everything was finally going right in Liam's life, even though he still wouldn't admit that he and Zayn were actually dating exclusively. Penelope was doing wonderfully in school and he was actually having fun. And then in one evening, everything he had managed to achieve was shattered when he ran into Danielle. He didn't understand why after all this time, his heart still twinged painfully at the sight of this woman. He was conflicted, lingering feelings of the love he had for her, would always have for her and the feelings of rage and resentment.

"Liam!" she said with a gasp as they literally ran into each other at Tesco's.

"Dani?" he breathed.

She was still as beautiful as he remembered, although she looked tired. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good, you?" she asked.

He couldn't believe that they shared a child together and this was how they were; making small talk among the dairy products.

"Aren't you going to ask about your daughter?" he snapped, his anger suddenly bubbling up to the surface.

Her face mottled then, into something ugly and Liam hated her then, "Why would I?" she said bitterly.

"She's three years old and she has your hair and your mouth," he went on, his voice rising. "She asks about her mummy from time to time, what should I tell her?"

Danielle's eyes were hard, her voice devoid of emotion, "Tell her that I'm dead. Tell her whatever you feel is best."

She left Liam standing there then, his heart pumping fast and his breaths coming in rapid bursts.

Somehow he found himself pounding on the door to Zayn's flat.

The older man came to the door, hair tussled and mouth opened in a yawn, "Lee-yum?" he said blinking rapidly as if to clear his vision.

Tears were streaming down Liam's face and he had no words. Nothing was coming out of his mouth and he just stood there, floundering and staring at Zayn, his body shaking.

"What's the matter babe?" Zayn said, instantly alert.

"Why didn't she love me?" Liam finally was able to sob out.

Zayn wrapped an arm around Liam's shoulders and led him quietly into the flat, kicking the door shut behind them, as he led them to the couch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked when they had settled.

"She didn't love me _or_ Penelope," he said, his voice breaking. "She never wanted her. Do you know what she told me to tell our child?" Zayn knew it was a rhetorical question and didn't say anything, choosing instead to let Liam get whatever he wanted to, off his chest. 

"She told me to her that she was dead. _Dead,_ Zayn,  _dead!_ She was my first love, you know, I've never let anybody in after her. Didn't want to put myself out there to be hurt again; she really made a mess of things. And here you are, so nice and  _patient._ And I'm so scared, I've never been this fucking scared in my life Zayn."

"What are you afraid of Liam?" Zayn's soft voice asked.

"I'm afraid to fall," Liam answered, his eyes lowered, avoiding Zayn's gaze.

Zayn made a soft sound and tilted Liam's chin up with his fingers, his eyes peering deep into Liam's very soul.

"I'll catch you," he said, "I won't let you fall."

It was their first kiss, and it was perfect. 

Zayn had taken charge of the situation, his lips moving softly over Liam's, giving little pecks and running his tongue over Liam's lips. His fingers curled into Liam's hips, drawing him closer to him, so their chests were brushing against each other. Liam found himself drowning in the essence that was Zayn. He was almost overwhelmed by the heady weight of arousal in the air, and found himself clutching to Zayn as their tongues dueled gently in their mouths. 

" _Lee-yum,"_ Zayn breathed, his voice heavily traced with desire. 

" _Mmmm?"_ Liam replied, his lower body straining to find Zayn's as his hands roamed Zayn's bare torso. 

"We have to stop babe," Zayn said trying to break away from Liam's lips. 

" _No,"_ Liam whispered shaking his head. "I want this. I want this with  _you,_ I'm not afraid anymore." 

A strangled cry left Zayn's lips as he bent his head to reclaim Liam's lips with his own. The two of them snogged for a while, their hands tentatively running over each other's bodies.

Liam felt as though he could kiss Zayn forever. Like he could just get lost in them, be completely wrapped up in their insanity, not feeling the urge to return to a stable mental state.

Zayn takes his hand, pulling his body off the couch and he feels as though he is floating. He can see his body as they make their way to, where he assumed, was Zayn's bedroom. Liam has never done this with a man before, and his only other experience of a sexual nature had been with Danielle. His breaths were coming in loud whooshes of air as they came to stand in front of Zayn's bed, their fingers intertwined. 

"Have you ever done this before?" Zayn asked huskily. 

Liam shook his head, "Not with another man," he kept his voice low, loathe to disturb the lust swirling around them. 

"If at any point you feel the need to stop," Zayn said, pausing to lick his lips, his eyes darkening, "Just say the word, alright?"

He nodded, even though he knew that nothing short of divine intervention would stop this from happening at this point.

Zayn's deft fingers work quickly on the button of his jeans, his lips moving to lick at the birthmark on Liam's neck, his teeth grazing it softly as he slid the pants over Liam's hips.

"Is this ok?" he asked, panting slightly. 

Liam's eyes were closed and his head thrown back, he nodded once making a sound in his throat that Zayn took as an affirmative to continue. Zayn's hands are gripping his hips, the blunt tips of his fingers digging into the skin there and Liam knows he will have bruises. He's trying to remember the dynamics of sex and working out that it would be slightly different with two men. Of course he was not completely clueless, as one of his best friends was gay and on more than one occasion he had stumbled onto some gay porn while using Niall's laptop.

"Yeah," his voice came out shaky and he licks his lips, which have suddenly gone dry.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Zayn said and then he was gone, on his knees in front of Liam and Liam found himself looking down in awe at the sight before him. Zayn had his face against his crotch, nuzzling his hardening cock and Liam keened low in his chest, feeling the twitch of interest in his boxers. Liam begins to crave the promise that Zayn is hinting at, but he'd have to wait because Zayn gets back to his feet and crashes his lips against Liam's pliant one. He sucks on Liam's tongue as his hands reach down to gently grasp Liam in his hand.   
  


Liam's gasp is almost illicit and Zayn growls low in his throat. When Zayn steps back and looks at Liam with pure hunger in his eyes, Liam's heart leaps into his throat. His pants are tangled around his ankles and his erection is throbbing against his boxers as Zayn rids himself of his remaining articles of clothing. Liam watches with curious and lust-filled eyes, his teeth come out to worry his bottom lip.

"I want to fuck you," he hears himself saying and he watches with delight as Zayn visibly shudders at his words. 

"Do you know..." Zayn asked, his brow raised as he trailed off. 

Liam nodded, "I know enough." 

Zayn says nothing, but nods his head moving around the side of the bed; he rustles around in the drawer and comes up with a bottle of lube and a condom. He places the condom on top of the pillow and then turns to hand Liam the lube. All too soon Zayn is on the bed, laid out for him, his knees slightly bent and a welcoming look in his eyes. Liam doesn't know how but he finds himself kneading the softness of Zayn's cheeks in his hand and he feels a surge of power as Zayn becomes wrecked beneath his touch. His fingers are coated with lube and he is trying his best to control the pounding of his heart. There's a rushing sound in his ears as he eased one long finger into the slightly puckered pinkness. Zayn's moan, as he sinks knuckle deep inside the heat, sending shivers up and down his spine. 

"More  _Lee-yum,"_ Zayn moans and pushes down on his finger, his head thrashing lightly on the pillow. 

Who was Liam to refuse him, and who  _could_ refuse him, looking the way he did? 

The way Zayn says his name has always had an effect on Liam, but hearing it in this setting was intoxicating. 

The feeling threatened to overwhelm Liam with all it's intensity and he doesn't know if he can get through it after all. 

It was truly a sight, watching as his finger disappeared inside of Zayn, the older man fucking down on his finger wildly, begging Liam for more. 

"Please, _please,"_ Zayn cried out, his back arching and Liam could tell how close he was, how close to losing it completely without even being touched. The head of his cock, glistening against his stomach, and Liam wanted to taste him, but Zayn had other plans. 

"I'm ready," he said, his eyes springing open to find Liam's in the soft glow of the room.

Liam was long past the point of no return, and as he rolled the condom onto him, he marveled at Zayn. Slowly pushing inside of Zayn's body, he was suddenly struck with the realization that he  _was_ ready to fall. He loved Zayn, was  _in love_ with Zayn. In and out he moved, slowly at first, getting a feel of things until his body took over in a natural rhythm. Beneath him Zayn is coming apart, he clutches at Liam's arms, the back of his heels pressing deep against Liam's ass, pulling him deeper with each stroke. Moving against Liam, until Liam can no longer control himself, his movements erratic as he grips Zayn's hips, racing to bring them both to completion before they're swallowed by this wave of feelings that threatened to envelope them wholly. 

"Yes, yes,  _Leeyummm,"_ Zayn wails, his fists clenching the sheets, holding on for dear life. 

Liam is watching his face, knows that he won't last much longer and he too can feel that long forgotten tightness gathering in his stomach, "Zayn," he breathes and his heart knocks harshly against his ribs when Zayn's eyes open and focus on his. 

With another set of powerful thrusts, Zayn is coming with a cry, and he clenches around Liam, bringing Liam over the edge as well. 

"I love you," Zayn cries, his eyes never leaving Liam's.

Liam's lips found his, tasting the sweetness there, as he slowly came down from his orgasmic high. 

When they had both caught their breaths, Liam rested his head against Zayn's, their noses touch, "I love you." 

Zayn flushed, "You don't have to say that." 

Liam leaned down further and licked Zayn's lips, "I  _want_ to say that." 

They spent a few minutes cleaning up before curling into each other on the bed, Zayn's head resting on Liam's chest; their breath mingling as one. 

"Zayn?" Liam said after some time, his voice breaking the silence. Zayn raised his head to give him a soft smile, and Liam was glad that he had decided to step out of his comfort zone. 

"Yeah?" 

"Thank you for catching me," Liam said. 

Zayn smiled then, beautiful and blinding, "Always."

**++**

And they  _did_ make both Perrie and Penelope's wishes come true. 

Two years later, Liam married Zayn and they were indeed the prettiest daddies a little girl could have.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea floating around in my head, and it would not leave me alone until I wrote it. I hope at least someone likes it. All comments and thoughts are welcome. 
> 
> Riney x


End file.
